


Blue Eyes

by BlueDiamondStar



Category: The Mentalist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDiamondStar/pseuds/BlueDiamondStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it gets too much...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Paint It Red monthly challenge August 2013 prompt ~ Blue

**Blue eyes just smile to the world  
Full of dreams and with fascination **

His eyes always sparkled. Two blue orbs that could mesmerize your whole being and makes you wonder about the reason behind.

It's the blue that pulls you in mischief and fun before you notice. And you love it.

**This heart was hurt by the light  
** And I see your world that tries to deny us  
Now everything that I love has died  
Or has been shattered to pieces 

And it's the blue of the water so deep as the heart of the man that cannot take it anymore, cannot live with the pain and just wants peace.

The part of him has died along the part of blue.

 **It's always the same  
** The fear, no way out  
I cannot break it  
I can take it no more. 

And it's the blue of the sky that startles the consciousness of his mind the way only bird could know.  
And he's afraid.  
Of himself.  
Of the past.  
Of the future.

But he stays. And turns around before it's too late.

Because the blue here is better than blue down there.

**Blue eyes just smile to the world  
Full of dreams and with fascination **

 

And finally it's the turquoise of his cup that soothes him more than the brown of still warm liquid inside.  
And it feels safe again. Almost like home.

But he doesn't look at the blue that stares back from the mirror. Because it still scares him a bit. 

Because the turquoise of his teacup is better. Safer.

**the end**

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics from "Blue Eyes" by Within Temptation


End file.
